The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for conducting the end of a web from a machine roll or the like through a subsequent web processing arrangement, such as reeling means, along a path defined by web guiding members.
The conduction of an end of a web is presently carried out in arrangements wherein the end of the web is torn into a wedge shape whereupon it is conducted by end conduction apparatus through subsequent web processing arrangements, such as reeling means, e.g. in a carrying roll slitter onto carrying rolls. Thereafter, the wedge-shaped web end is removed and the longitudinally slit partial webs are wound around cores in a conventional manner prior to initiation of the reeling operation. This conventional procedure has the drawback that the conduction of the web is exceedingly slow and usually requires two or three operators since the end of the web must first be torn into a wedge shape, the reeling means run at a relative slow rate and the removal of the wedge-shaped end of the web is time consuming. Moreover, such conventional web conduction arrangements require auxiliary equipment such as air blowers, belts and the like.